fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Siegfried/@comment-34484799-20180422172105
Yeah I was definitely wrong about my damage modifier calculations in my previous posts, really don't know how I messed that up but if this is right then taking Siegfried's max NP damage modifier of 400% and adding 80% and 50% and another 150% of that value from his buffs means his NP's damage modifier would end up being 1520% on the final value with only his buffs. Of course this is against dragon trait enemies without taking class advantage into account. This is also based on the theory that the buffs only apply a percentage of the original damage modifier and not a buffed modifier. What I mean is that I don't know if a follow up buff will give a bigger boost if you already buffed him. Say the original modiefier is 400% with a 50% boost from just his buster buff against non dragon enemies. It would increase to 600% and say a party wide buff was applied after Dragonslayer like Artoria's charisma B+ for an 18% boost. It would then be 708% where as if the original theory holds then it would only boost by a portion of the original 400% modifier meaning it would only be 672% after applying Dragonslayer. Sorry if that didn't make sense I tried to explain it the best I can but on the bright side with Siegfried's attack rating. After strengthening his NP gets the same 400% modifer as Artoria and at level 90 with max fou points he has around the same stats as Artoria with his attack being around 11040 with his health at 17664 if gamepress is right about his lvl 90 stats. Add on to that his Mana burst type buster buff which is the same level as Artoria's and his dragon trait bonus damage, against normal enemies he could deal around the same damage as a max leveled Artoria with greater NP spamming potential thanks to Golden Rule, his bond CE of a party wide 15% NP gain and his NP's bonus effect after strengthening. Against dragon trait enemies he's one of the best servants to have. Though with max fou points Artoria will outshine him in attack with a wopping 13221 attack and will have slightly less health at 17150 and her bond CE adds to her damage with a party wide buff of 15% attack. So against most enemies with his disengage skill healing 2500 health with a 5 turn cooldown and NP gain abilities, Siegfried is the better choice for survivability and NP spamming while Artoria is the better choice for straight damage. But against dragon trait enemies Siegfried is obviously better not just from his damage boost against dragons but Dragonslayer giving him a bonus 30% defense against dragon trait enemies making him even tankier. Of course getting him to lvl 90 requires 2 holy grails but considering the first Lost Belt has one as a reward this means we shall continue receiving more grails past the current 25 as long as the game continues releasing events and chapters so the choice of grailing him is up to you. Thank you for your time if you read through this and if I made any mistakes or if you have any opinions then feel free to share them, good luck fellow Masters!